Diário da Sailor Vénus
by FireKai
Summary: A Minako escreve no seu diário, contando o que se passou nos últimos dias. Relata os últimos episódios da série Sailor Moon, na prespectiva de Minako. One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.**

**Eu vou usar os nomes japoneses das personagens, embora na maioria da fic só apareça o nome das Sailors quando transformadas.**

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro  
**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino  
**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino  
**Mamoru Chiba – **_Gonçalo Chiba – _Darien Chiba

Olá querido diário. Tenho sorte em poder estar a escrever em ti novamente. Se não fosse pela minha amiga Usagi, eu não estaria viva nesta altura e provavelmente a Terra tinha sido destruída. Vou contar-te o que aconteceu.

Depois da Princesa das Starlights ter sido morta, as Starlights foram até à estação de televisão da Sailor Galáxia. A Urano, a Neptuno, a Saturno e a Plutão também foram. Nós acabámos por decidir ir também. Transformámo-nos e corremos rapidamente para a estação de televisão. Deixámos a Chibi Chibi com a Luna e o Artemis.

Quando chegámos à estação de televisão, vimos por um ecrã que as Starlights estavam a ser atacadas pela Sailor Galáxia. A Sailor Moon ficou devastada e queria entrar no edifício a todo o custo. A Marte e a Júpiter agarraram-na, dizendo que era perigoso entrar assim, porque podia haver alguma barreira a proteger o edifício. Segundos depois tivemos a confirmação disso. Um pequeno pássaro voou na direcção do edifício e foi electrocutado. Todas nós olhámos para o pássaro horrorizadas. A Sailor Mercúrio procurou no seu computador, uma forma para nós entrarmos, mas não achou nenhuma.

E então, apareceu uma bola de energia. Lá dentro estava a Chibi Chibi na sua forma de Sailor. Ficámos intrigadas com aquilo. Ela aproximou-se de nós e envolveu-nos na energia. Depois, aparecemos bruscamente na mesma sala onde estavam a Galáxia e as Starlights. Posso dizer que a Galáxia não ficou muito contente por lhe tentarmos estragar os planos. Ela usou uma bola de energia para nos acertar. Eu defendi-me. A Mercúrio e a Júpiter defenderam as Starlights. Mas, na segunda vez que a Galáxia mandou a bola de energia, nem eu nem a Mercúrio, a Marte e a Júpiter, conseguimos defender. Protegemos as Starlights, mas fomos atingidas. De nós, saiu a nossa semente de estrela. A minha semente de estrela era de um amarelo-alaranjado.

As Starlights olharam para nós horrorizadas e perguntaram porque as tinhas defendido. Eu respondi que elas eram importantes para nós e que a Sailor Moon também era. A Sailor Moon começou a chorar, agarrando-se à Sailor Marte. A última coisa que senti, foi uma sensação de alívio.

Quando abri os olhos, vi que estava num lugar que não conhecia. Tudo ali era branco. As outras Sailors estavam perto de mim. Por todo o espaço, viam-se as outras pessoas a quem as sementes de estrela tinham sido retiradas. A Sailor Iron Mouse e as outras estavam ali. O Mamoru também lá estava. Correu para nós. Falámos durante algum tempo. Ele sabia o que se estava a passar na Terra. Disse-nos para nos concentrar-mos. Depois de me concentrar, consegui visualizar o que se estava a passar na Terra.

Nem acreditei no que vi. A Sailor Urano e a Sailor Neptuno tinham as braceletes da Galáxia e estavam a atacar a Saturno e a Plutão. Acabaram por lhes tirarem as sementes de estrela. A Sailor Moon chegou nesse momento e vi o que se estava a passar. Ela chorou de tristeza quando as viu desaparecer. Pouco depois, a Sailor Plutão e a Sailor Saturno apareceram ali, naquele espaço semi-vazio e branco. Elas disseram que a Sailor Urano e a Sailor Neptuno tinham um plano. Todas esperámos que o plano desse certo.

Voltei a concentrar-me para visualizar a Terra. O resultado do plano da Urano e da Neptuno não foi o melhor. Elas tentaram tirar a semente de estrela à Galáxia, mas ela não tinha nenhuma semente de estrela. A Galáxia acabou por lhe tirar as braceletes e as duas Sailors desapareceram. Voltaram a aparecer perto de nós. Parecia que íamos ser todas dizimadas. Voltei a concentrar-me. A Galáxia queria tirar a semente de estrela da Sailor Moon. Impressionei-me quando a Sailor Moon adoptou a sua forma de Princesa Serenity. A Chibi Chibi transformou-se numa espada. A Chibi Chibi disse à Serenity para ela usar a espada e derrotar a Galáxia. A Serenity não conseguiu. Ela tem um coração demasiado bom para usar uma espada para atacar outra pessoa. A espada acabou por se partir. A Chibi Chibi apareceu no mesmo espaço que nós. Agora só restavam a Sailor Moon e as três Starlights. A Sailor Moon usou o seu coração puro para persuadir a Sailor Galáxia a deixar o seu lado negro de lado. E ela conseguiu. Ficámos muito felizes por ela ter conseguido tornar a Sailor Galáxia boa, sem usar a violência.

Todas as pessoas que estavam no mesmo espaço que eu, formam transportadas para a Terra. A Sailor Moon chorava porque pensava que nunca mais nos veria. Todas nós e também o Mamoru, aparecemos ao pé da Sailor Moon. Ela abraçou-se ao Mamoru e sorriu para nós. A Chibi Chibi e a Galáxia desapareceram no céu, agradecendo à Sailor Moon.

Mais tarde nesse dia, as Starlights e a Princesa delas iriam voltar para o seu planeta. Nós fomos despedir-nos delas. O Seiya ficou triste por partir e deixar a Usagi para trás, mas mesmo assim, eles voltaram para o seu planeta.

Agora, estou de novo em casa e estou de férias! Não sei o que devo fazer agora. Posso tornar-me num ídolo de adolescentes quando quiser, mas talvez deva aproveitar para tentar fazer outras coisas. Bem, agora tenho de ir. Combinei encontrar-me com as meninas. Até logo querido diário.

Beijos da Minako Aino

**Então o que acharam da fic? Boa, má? Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!**


End file.
